


Strawberry Scented

by Silent_So_Long



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Academy Era, Comment Fic, Community: jim_and_bones, M/M, Starfleet Academy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-18
Updated: 2012-04-18
Packaged: 2017-11-03 21:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/386039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_So_Long/pseuds/Silent_So_Long
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim falls asleep in the bath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strawberry Scented

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [today’s Daily Captain/Daily Doctor post](http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/604382.html) upon jim_and_bones. Comm is f-locked, so requires membership to view the pretty.

Jim yawned his way into the bathroom that adjoined the room he shared with Leonard, feet dragging against the floor as he did so. Despite the fact that Leonard wouldn’t return from classes for another hour at least, Jim found himself closing the door firmly behind him anyway. He knew that there were some things he liked to keep for himself, too embarrassed to admit even to Leonard that he liked to enjoy. Taking bubble baths was one of those things. 

He set the water running into the bathtub, soon feeling the warmth of heated condensation settling over him as he slowly stripped out of his cadet reds. He wrapped a towel about his waist and wandered back over to his bedside cabinet, pulling a bottle of strawberry scented bubble bath hidden in its shadowed depths. He smiled down at the bottle, glad that Leonard hadn’t seen it, despite the fact that he knew the other cadet was not likely to rifle through his things. 

He returned to the bathroom and added some of the bubble bath to the flow of water, before he waited for the liquid to foam and bubble across the water’s surface. He inhaled, and he smiled as the scent of strawberries filled the air around him. He stopped the flow of water, deeming the depth of it to be adequate. He shucked off the towel, leaving it draped upon the side of the tub, before slipping into the warm water, relaxing back against the smooth surface of the tub. He yawned again, and closed his eyes momentarily.

Jim awoke some time later, with the water cold against his skin and the scent of strawberries still hanging in the air. He blinked up into Leonard’s face, as the medical cadet shook his shoulder again.

“Dammit, Jim, wake up, or you’ll drown,” Leonard said, with a scowl creasing the skin between his brows. 

“I won’t drown in the damn bathtub, Bones,” Jim said, with an amused snort of laughter. “Give me some credit.” 

“People have died in the bath, you know,” Leonard countered immediately. “Either through slipping over or falling asleep.” 

He glared pointedly at the other cadet, who merely rolled his eyes. 

“Fine. I’m awake, I’m not dead, and I’m getting out, just so you know,” Jim said, with a long suffering sigh.

“You ain’t got nothing I haven’t seen before, Jim,” Leonard said, with an eye-roll of his own. 

“Maybe not, but mine’s more impressive,” Jim grinned, as he stood up, water raining down from his body as he moved. 

Leonard merely harrumphed and tried to hide a smile behind his hand. Jim noticed that Leonard watched him as Jim towelled himself dry, gaze running appreciatively over the naked lines of Jim’s body. Jim smiled to himself, as he wrapped the towel around his waist again and stepped into Leonard’s personal space. Leonard's hands were a comforting weight against his naked back when Jim wrapped his arms around him, and rested his head against Leonard’s shoulder. Jim yawned noisily, breath a constant warm and huffing gust against Leonard’s throat, eyes already drooping closed in weariness.

“You’d best get yourself to bed, Jim,” Leonard said, as he turned to press a kiss against Jim’s cheek.

“Hmm,” Jim murmured, but didn’t immediately move. “I’m comfy here.”

“Dammit, Jim, I’m not a bed,” Leonard said, with a huff of laughter as he pushed the other man away. “Go. I’ll empty the bath.” 

“Hmmm,” Jim said, again, before surprisingly doing as he was told. 

Leonard shook his head, even as he pulled the plug on the bath tub and watched the soapy water swirl away. By the time he returned to the bedroom, Jim was already tucked beneath his bedcovers, hair mussed and eyes half closed in sleep. His lips were parted in slow, sleepy breaths, and Leonard watched him for a while, smiling at the innocence displayed in Jim’s relaxed face. Jim turned his half-lidded gaze to Leonard’s before he gave a sleepy smile.

“Are you gonna stand there watching me or you gonna come and have a cuddle?” he asked, lifting the covers in invitation. 

“Alright, Jim, if you insist,” Leonard said, even as he started removing his cadet reds. 

Jim was smiling when Leonard finally slipped beneath the covers, before he burrowed into Leonard’s side. Leonard grumbled about squirmy cadets, yet still slipped both arms around Jim, inhaling the scent of strawberries still clinging to Jim’s skin. He pressed a kiss to the other man’s still slightly damp hair, before resting his cheek against the top of Jim’s head. He felt Jim’s chest rising and falling against his own, breaths deepening and slowing as though the other man was already asleep

“I’m surprised you haven’t said anything yet,” Jim suddenly said, breaking the silence between them and proving he hadn‘t been asleep after all.

“About what, Jim?” Leonard asked, frowning in confusion as he leant away to stare at the curve of Jim‘s closed eyes.

“The bubble bath,” Jim clarified, with a stifled snort of laughter. “It’s strawberry scented and everything.” 

“Why would I say anything about a damn bubble bath, Jim?” Leonard asked, in disbelief. “Bubble baths are very relaxing. And I happen to like strawberries.” 

“Hmmm,” Jim said, and fell silent again. 

That time, Leonard knew that Jim really had fallen asleep, by the relaxed snore that trickled from the other man’s mouth. Leonard harrumphed and rested his cheek against the top of Jim’s head again. He closed his eyes, not expecting to fall asleep easily, yet the warmth and closeness of Jim soon pulled him under into sleep of his own.


End file.
